Crave and Obsess
by Digger McFoogle
Summary: A one shot competition fic. Stranded in an unknown forest together, Cid and Yuffie have it out under the stars. CidYuffie, YuffieCloud, CidShera


****

Title: Crave and Obsess

Author: Deathalletta A.K.A Rae Leaver

Final Fantasy: VII

Feedback: **rae_leaver_17@hotmail.com**

****

Pairing: One of the greats… Yuffie/Cid

Genre: I suppose… Humour/Angst. Does that even exist?

Rating: R for language and a bit of suggestiveness

Synopsis: A one shot competition fic. Stranded in an unknown forest together, Cid and Yuffie have it out under the stars.

Yuffie sat on the ground, sighing as she dropped the last of the firewood onto the pile. She drew a fire materia from her bag and attempted to cast a spell before realising she was out of M.P. She looked over the way to the solitary figure in the distance. "Hey pops, you got any M.P?"

A gruff laugh emitted from the direction of the man. "What's up kid?" he growled, looking over his shoulder at the annotyng teen. "Cant work your precious fucking orbs?"

"Look I just wanted to know if you can light the goddamn fire, Cid!"

He went silent for a moment. "I got a lighter" he responded eventually, seating himself at the opposite end of the fire and lighting a single stick. He watched it intently as the fire began to grow from it… hadn't their journey had many parallels to it? What had started as a few disgruntled terrorists striking out at a company had ended in a huge fight for the planet… one that it was doubtful they were going to survive. They had separated a few days ago and decided to seek what they were fighting for… for the others it had been easy. Cloud and Tifa were fighting for each other and for Aeris; an endless trio of love that did not need words of confirmation, a love shared between the three that had risen above jealousy and lust and into something deeper… Vincent fought for Lucrecia, his wronged love who even still lived in pain and misery, waiting for the cold hand of death… Barret? He was fighting for Marlene, his adopted daughter, and those he had lost in Dyne, Myrna, Eleanor, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge… the one thing that had kept him going through all the pain was the thought of a brighter future for the one remaining love in his life. Red XIII fought for the life of the entire planet, for the dignity of his people and for the memory of his great father Seto, and as for Cait Sith? Well, Reeve fought for the people too. All those innocents duped by Shinra and Mako… he wanted to give back the lives they had sacrificed. He wanted to cleanse the sins of his Shinra life.

That just left him and the kid here… what were they fighting for? She'd run away from Wutai when she was just a kid; she had no family that cared about her, and from what he'd seen she fucking didn't care about anyone but herself. And as for him… what else did he have in life other than Shera?

"Y'know, you said that that buggy could get us anywhere." she moaned at him as the flames started to lick the sky. "It's your stupid fault we're in this mess, pops."

"Why does everyone call me that?!" he snapped, suddenly missing the cigarettes he had lost in the vehicle. "I'm thirty-two O.K? Thirty-two! Barret is older than me! Reeve is older than me! Tseng was fucking older than me too! There are a lot of people older than me! Sephiroth's gotta have at least seven more years on the clock-"

He stopped as he noticed Yuffie's eyes glaze over. "Hey, kid, I say somethin' wrong?"

She sighed and poked the fire slightly. "I just always forget that Tseng's actually dead. It's kinda odd, seein' as he was my brother an' all."

His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No fucking way! As in the leader of the Turks, your bro? That's just-"

"Odd, I know. It's not so bad though… I didn't really know him 'cause I was only four when he left Wutai… We never were much alike. When he left Wutai, that's when the last hope went. Hey you want a smoke?" she added, pulling out a packet from her bag and throwing them over to him. "Shinra Supremes" he read with a look of disgust. "Hey, you buy this brand after all we been through?"

"I didn't buy 'em! I… found 'em…"

Ah, of course. "You stole 'em you mean" he chuckled, sparking up and taking a long drag. There were some things you could really rely on; Barret would whine about the planet, Vincent would be moanin' bout his "sin", Tifa would be pining after Cloud, Cloud would be a crazy bastard, Red XIII would be too goddamn stoic for his own good, Cait Sith would be… a fucking robot on a Mog, he would be smoking and Yuffie would be stealing. Little habits and quirks that made them who they were. Yet as he looked, Yuffie didn't have her childish smile on her face. "That's all you guy's think I am, isn't it?" she whispered, staring into the fire. "I steal and that's it, right?"

"Hey, kid-"

"Gawd! Don't you call me a kid! I'm a princess, and you better remember it!"

Cid just stared at her. Okay, so this was different. Yuffie had always been a happy-go-lucky, annoying-as-hell brat. Why was she acting so strangely?

"Hey, _Princess_, are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay. Y'know what they said when we all split? They said I probably wouldn't come back 'cause I didn't have a reason to anymore. Why does everyone think that! Why does everyone think I'm like that…"

"Well, to be fair Yuffie you aint exactly been that sensitive to everything goin' on."

"I seem to remember being the only one crying at her death."

"What Aeris? Yeah, but-"

"Wutai, that's what I'm fighting for. All that time I was stealing your Materia, none of you ever asked why I was doing it. It was a vengeance trip started when I was fourteen. I wanted to go against Shinra."

"So you left Wutai when you were fourteen to kick the ass of the guys that beat your entire country to shit? That just don't make no sense!" he scoffed, finishing of his smoke. The girl didn't have anything to say back, and they sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the fire. Cid simply thought about what she had just said. Had he been stupid in just thinking Yuffie was just a kleptomaniac teen? It always seemed that way, but… maybe if their journey had taught him anything, it was not to judge on first appearances. A small muffled sound came from across the fire and Cid realised the kid was crying. "Awww, Yuffster! Don't go all teary on me!"

"Fuck you!" she shrieked back, desperately trying to hide her shameful tears. Cid couldn't quite believe it; he'd never heard her use language like that before. She usually limited herself to an "Oh ma Gawd!" and that was it. Something was seriously wrong with the girl.

He crawled over to where she sat, not quite knowing what to say. Instead, he wrapped an arm round her scrawny shoulders. Primitive comfort in the form of a touch. She responded immediately, pushing herself closer to the older man's body in a desperate attempt to stop the loneliness brewing inside of her. "Hey Cid, you think I'm ugly?"

He looked down at her perplexed. "What the hell do ya mean?"

"Well… Aeris was so extraordinary, you know? Gawd, she was like a celestial being with those eyes... and Tifa… she's more earthy and pure, but she's captivating too… and then there's me…"

"Yuffie, you're sixteen, you don't have to be beautiful."

"Oh."

__

Shit, I said the wrong thing. Cid quickly tried to recover himself. "Ah… I mean, you're a cute kid, but you got time to develop into a… a beautiful woman!"

"I'm not a kid, Cid" she murmured into his shoulder as her tears started to cease. He tensed as she shifted closer to him, pressing her svelte body against him for comfort. He cursed under his breath as she looked up at him. "There's gotta be a way I can convince you of that."

"hmmm." was all he could muster. He didn't know quite what to say to her… a thousand different ways that she could "prove" herself were running around his head, and that was not a good thing.

"Cid? Do you love Shera?"

__

God, what was with the third degree? "I… I dunno"

"Oh. Well, have you ever fucked her?"

__

Difficult question. "No." he lied through his teeth. The girl laughed and looked upwards into his eyes. "That's a gawd damn lie, Highwind!" she giggled as she vulgarly grabbed a certain part of his anatomy. He flinched from the contact as she cheekily bit the tip of his nose. "Guys always lie about the women they fuck. They either exaggerate or deny it." she got up and went over to her stock of materia, fumbling through them with a frown on her face. "Hey! My manipulate's gone!"

He smiled slightly to himself, wondering what she was planning on using that for. "You're fucking obsessed with those fucking orbs, Kisaragi." he laughed huskily, lighting up a well-needed cigarette and taking an abnormally long drag. "Yeah, well you're totally addicted to those cancer-sticks!" she countered, still desperately searching for the missing magic. "You sure you aint seen it?"

"Maybe it was in the buggy."

"Awwww, crap!"

"It's just a manipulate, Yuff! It aint like they're actually useful for shit"

"I just wanted to have some fun, that's all…"

His jaw dropped. What the fuck was up with this girl? Or maybe he was just imagining the suggestiveness in that sentence… but innuendo or not, mere minutes ago she had grabbed his crotch.

What the fuck was going on?!

"Erm… Yuffie?"

"Yaha?"

"What the fucks going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Fuck it Yuffie you're acting like Scarlet!"

"What the fuck's that 'sposed to mean!"

"And what's with the language! For fucks sake, _Princess, _nobility sure aint 'sposed to talk like that!!"

She stood aback for a moment before stomping up to him, so close they were almost touching. "Why the fuck are you so grumpy!" she cried, stomping her foot against the ground. "You've got your little craving covered! Why don't ya just sit down, shut up and SMOKE YOURSELF TO DEATH!"

"Well, why don't you just fuck off and find you precious Materia!? For fucks sake Yuffie its like an obsession!"

"At least I have a reason for it! Why do you smoke so much? Sure as hell can't be so you can save all those poor fuckers that devoted their lives to your dream back in rocket town! I can just see it now, "Don't worry Shera, I'll stop all our financial troubles by smoking away all our money and-"

He stopped her in the only way he cold think of; by kissing her roughly and firmly. She replied by pushing him to the ground her hands immediately finding the belt of his trousers and tugging. He stopped and pulled away, to be met with a very frustrated Yuffie. "What's up?"

"Erm… nothing! Just… you're a little eager."

"And you're a little talkative" she replied, resuming the kiss and working her way down. He moaned enthusiastically, running the situation over and over in his head. Yuffie, the hyperactive teenager was stripping him down. Yuffie, the princess of Wutai was kissing ever inch of his body. Yuffie, the kleptomaniac ninja was-

"Oh Fuck!"

She couldn't help but giggle. To see the usually domineering pilot write under her was just too much fun. She couldn't resist but whisper back to him. "Just you wait…"

They both sat in silence. Cid breathed deeply, feeling the weight of Yuffie's head against his chest restricting. She wore a worried look; her brow furrowed and her mouth pursed. "Cid?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Shera?"

He knew exactly what to say this time. "Yeah, yeah I do." he paused for a moment before adding. "Do you love Cloud?"

She shifted herself so she was looking straight into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I know you were gonna take him out on that date at the Gold Saucer. I heard you get up and go see him, but Aeris beat you to it."

"I guess… he treated me like a human being, you know? When we were in Wutai he chased after me even when I stole his materia… twice!" she giggled at the memory. "But… he still came back…"

"So answer my question."

She blushed profusely and kissed him slightly. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

He laughed and kissed her again. "So what does that make us, Kisaragi?"

"There's a word for people like us."

"What? Criminally insane?"

"No… Fuck-Buddies!"

He laughed heartily, sparking up yet another cigarette. "Well, then _fuck-buddy, _when all this is over, we gotta tell 'em how we feel."

"What if they don't feel the same way? I mean, I got no doubts Shera will, but Cloud and Tifa… they're so close."

"Well, here's a deal for ya. If Shera don' want me no more, and Cloud does go off with that bitch of his, we'll hook up on a proper date, ok?"

She smiled at him, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Sure thing, pops!"

"Shut up, kid."

__

All characters belong to Squaresoft Enix (OOOOOH!). I'm hoping to post the companion to this story too. It's called Philemon and is what happens when Cid and Yuffie decide to tell Shera and Cloud how they feel. 


End file.
